Teen Beach movie 2
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: when Mack and Brady's daughter Vanessa goes surfing during a storm both she and them are dragged back to wet side story except it's wet side story 2. Meet Tanner and Leala's kids along with Butchy, Seacat, Cheche, and, Giggles
1. Chapter 1

Brady and Mack were lounging on the sofa cuddled " I love the quite" Brady said till a high pitch scream echoed through their house "Wet side story 2" a 12 year old girl ran into the room smiling. "Daddy please oh please come watch it with me" the girl begged. "We've seen it so many times sweetheart why not go surfing" Brady suggested. the girl pouted "But Daddy" the girl began "No buts outside now" Brady said in a stern voice. the girl stomped and changed grabbing her surfboard.

There was a storm heading and the waves began crashing becoming higher "Here goes nothing" the girl said as she went into the water. Mack came outside with Brady running on the beach. "Vanessa come back" Mack yelled as she and Brady grabbed their boards and swam to their daughter. Vanessa turned her head and saw her parents paddling towards her "Ma, Dad what are doing here" Vanessa asked. Before anyone could answer or speak a wave had crashed down on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Three heads popped up gasping for air "what happened?!" Vanessa asked looking around she saw a beach but not theirs. "Come on" Brady said as he, Mack, and Vanessa swam to the beach,"are we dead?" Vanessa asked as she crawled onto the beach. "Uh, Brady we're back" Mack said as she saw the familiar beach "Back? Back." Brady realized what his wife meant."Back? what do you mean!" Vanessa asked as she caught up with her parents "Wet side story" Brady whispered. "Say what" Vanessa eyes widen at her fathers words.

"Mack, Brady!" their heads snapped to the ones who called their names. A tan man stood there waving with a woman with raven black hair. "Who is that" Vanessa asked. The couple ran to them hugging them as they finally reached them "It's so good to see you again" the woman said "Yeah, you too" Mack said."who this little cutie" the man asked as Vanessa stood their confused "this is our daughter Vanessa" Brady introduced "Hi" was all Vanessa said.

"aw, you have a child too" the woman said "Me and Tanner have two kids" the woman whistled as two kids ran to them."this is Mira" a little tan girl waved "this is TJ" a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes waved. "well, LeLah why don't we all catch up while the kids socialize" Tanner said as the grown ups walked away. "So Vanessa, what's a cutie like you doing here" TJ asked. "I have no idea" Vanessa said, "Ignore him" Mira said as she sat down"he got that from uncle butchy" Vanessa giggled as the boy pouted.

**Surf crazy**

**Blue skies gentle breeze**

**what a day**

**sunshine and sweet harmonies**

**time to play **

**no more complications **

**from now on just**

**good vibrations**

Mira got up along with TJ and ran to the beach Vanessa not far behind

**Mira: on my way feeling fine i can see reflection in surf board shine**

**I can hardly wait to cause a commotion come on every one jump into the ocean**

**TJ: Flying high just out of reach no and ifs buts we're nuts on the beach**

**Crowd: surf surf Whoo! surf surf crazy ride the perfect waves**

**say hi to the sky, surf, sun, sand**

**it's a bikini wonderland summers on**

**and we're gonna surf, surf crazy**

**Sunny: the radio blares, and here's the plan**

**we soak up the sun and get an ultimate tan**

**TJ and Sunny: we can hardly wait to show our devotion**

**here we go again, into the ocean**

**Lyra: Now's the time so here's the speech **

**no rules at all, have a ball at the beach **

Vanessa grabbed her parents arms "what is going on here?" Vanessa asked "sweetheart when we were teens we came into the first movie, so basically it's a musical so they will sing" Brady said "oh boy" Vanessa said

**Crowd: surf surf whoo! surf, surf crazy **

**ride the perfect waves say hi to the sky **

**surf, sun, sand it's a bikini wonderland**

**summers on **

**and we're gonna surf, surf crazy**

**Mira and TJ: burgers hot water warm a cool seaside bash catch a wave turn it up**

**make splash make splash make a splash**

the kids passed a bucket down as they said 'make a splash' and splashed Vanessa "Crazy!" they all said as the parents ran to the limbo stick

**I'm tanner**

**Seacat**

**Giggles**

**Rascal**

**Kiki**

**Brady**

**...**

**I'm Mack**


End file.
